I'm your dream girl, this is real love
by bechloehuh
Summary: This is the story of how Chloe Beale, daddy's girl and straight-A student at Berkeley, went to EDC with her two best friends. Danced until her feet ached. Drank until she couldn't hardly remember her name. Took drugs she hadn't even heard of. And then ended up bedding the most popular DJ there. Said DJ being the one and only Beca Mitchell. (One-shot)


**This is another bechloe one-shot for my good friend Amanda (aka duh2042) AGAIN. She asked me to do a one-shot based on Problem by Natalia Kills which is such a fucking awesome song and I suggest you all go listen to it now. Also, rated M for drug use, language, and super hot sexy times. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**I'm your dream girl, this is real love**

* * *

To go to the Electric Daisy Carnival, also known as EDC, is what Chloe Beale has been dreaming of her whole life. Okay, that's an exaggeration. She's been wanting to go since she was seventeen. And now that she's twenty four, and has enough money to actually afford it, she's finally able to go, along with her two best friends, Stacie and Aubrey.

Not only ten minutes ago, at 12pm (thanks to Aubrey, they were almost the first people there) the trio arrived at what they were hoping would be the best weekend of their lives. They had even gone all out, buying everything. Including glow sticks and glow in the dark paint.

(Yes, Chloe was pretty fucking excited that she was able to put her glow stick dancing to good use.)

When it got to 3:50pm, after the three of them had been on a few carnival rides and met a few friends, they decided to go buy some more drinks, but not before they had a toilet break. Adrenaline pumped through their veins as they made their way through the crowds of people. Some music was already playing, but the DJ's hadn't started to perform yet. The actual show started at 4:30 but that didn't stop Aubrey from wanting to be early. Luckily though, because they were early, they were able to go through the entrance without so much as a problem.

Chloe was dressed in a - not going to lie - _quite revealing_ bright, fluorescent green cropped top, some short denim shorts, bright pink fishnets and trainers. She had her hair in two loose french braids, with a flower crown. She also had a daisy chain on, and a small hello kitty side-purse. (Don't judge her, she thought it looked cute.)

Aubrey, opting for something less revealing, wore a bright pink fluorescent mini dress and fluorescent yellow sandals, along with some flower accessories like Chloe. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and she had a small pink backpack on her back.

Stacie, looking probably the sluttiest of them all (but also smoking hot) had a bright yellow bra on, along with fluorescent green shorts and a hula skirt with daisies on it, giving her a Hawaiian hula girl sort-of look. She had bright yellow sandals on to match her bra, and her hair was straightened and hanging off of her shoulders, along with a small denim side-bag.

The three of them make their way to the restrooms, not able to wipe the excited smiles off of their faces as they all but bounce inside after having just been dancing to some music a few minutes ago.

"I'm so fucking excited!" Aubrey yells, and Stacie and Chloe burst out laughing, knowing full well that Aubrey _must_ be excited if she's swearing.

"Here, give me the paint!" Chloe says excitedly, and Aubrey complies as she takes her backpack off of her back and pulls the three small tins of paint out. Chloe puts them on the sink area as she opens the lid of the pink paint.

"Who's first?" she asks with a huge smile, and Stacie yells "me!" as Aubrey tells them both that she's just going to the toilet.

"I want daisies on my cheeks!" Stacie yells excitedly, trying to be heard over the sound of music from outside, letting them know that the show will be starting soon. Chloe dips her index finger in the pink paint and does as Stacie wants, drawing two daisies, one on each cheek. Stacie then dips her finger in the green paint, and draws a horizontal line on each cheek on Chloe's face, then she does the same with the pink paint just above it, so Chloe has two horizontal lines on each cheek.

Aubrey comes out of the bathroom and they both almost attack her face, knowing that she probably would have wanted to do it herself to make it look perfect. But it's too late now, as Aubrey has splatters of yellow, pink and green fluorescent paint on her cheeks.

"You bitches!" she yells, although she's laughing, and Stacie and Chloe join in with her as they put the paint back. Stacie and Chloe then go to the toilet, and then they're ready to go back out.

Once outside, they realize that it shouldn't be too long until the first DJ is up, and the excitement washes over them instantly as they make their way to the hoards of people.

* * *

_**5 hours later - Approximately 9:10pm.**_

"THIS SONG IS MY JAM!" Chloe yells as the sound of Dirty South and Alesso's 'City of Dreams' reverberates through the crowd, and then thousands of voices are screaming as the song starts to get faster and louder. The redhead laughs loudly as her, Aubrey and Stacie jump and dance to the beat of her favorite DJ's song, trying to sing along but being deafened by the sound of everybody else's voices merging with theirs.

And then the bass drops and Chloe's sure that her heart beat synchronizes with the song, as every single person, each and every one of the 150,000 people that are there, jump and scream and dance along. It feels like pure euphoria, dancing along like this, pressed up against her best friends as they dance and sang along with her.

(Sure, Stacie's boobs are getting in the way sometimes, but Chloe tries not to think about that.)

And not to mention that this particular DJ's songs are fucking awesome. And she's sure that all of them are her lady jams. The redhead is surely drunk now. Scrap that, she's intoxicated. She's actually lost count of how many drinks she's had, but she's having too much fun to be thinking about that at this very moment. Her excitement becomes stronger though, when she hears the familiar voice through the hundreds of speakers surrounding them.

"LAS VEGAS!" the DJ yells, not able to stop the face-splitting smile as the whole crowd roar and applaud her. Her heart pounds in her chest and sweat drips down her forehead at the sight of all 150,000 people who have come here to see her.

"Right now, to close my set, we're gonna have a live performance!" she yells, smiling when the crowd roars again. "I don't know if you know this girl, she's a pretty fucking awesome singer! Her name is Natalia Kills!"

The crowd's screams are probably loud enough to burst her eardrums, but she doesn't care. She feels like she's in heaven right now. However, she's not a aware of a certain redhead in the crowd who's screams are probably the loudest of everybody else's. And once again, Chloe turns to her best friends who have huge smiles on their faces.

"This song is also my jam!"

"They're all your jam Chloe!" Stacie yells, and they all laugh loudly, but then turn their attention to the stage once more, where the song is just starting. The sound of sirens echo through the crowd, and if it was an other DJ, everyone would think that sirens meant trouble. But _nope_, this is Beca Mitchell. And_ everybody_ knows that Beca always plays this song at the end of her set.

"LAS VEGAS MAKE SOME NOISE... FOR NATALIA.. KILLSSSS!"

The woman comes on, smiling brightly as she approaches Beca who is mixing the song with her equipment. She brings the microphone up to her mouth, and starts to sing as Beca starts the music.

_**Sweat**_  
_**Dripping down your chest**_  
_**Thinking 'bout your tattooed knuckles**_  
_**On my thigh boy boy boy**_  
_**Cold**_  
_**Shower… you got no**_  
_**Power to control**_  
_**How I make you my toy toy toy**_

The singer brings her hand up to rest on Beca's shoulder and she strokes across her neck in a sensual manner. And if it wasn't for the strobe lights creating different colors in front of her eyes, she'd be worried that everyone would see her blushing as Natalia caresses her cheek and leans in to sing straight at her.

_**My hips rocking**_  
_**As we keep lip locking**_  
_**Got the neighbors screaming**_  
_**Even louder louder**_  
_**Lick me down like you were**_  
_**Rolling rizla**_  
_**I'm smoking…**_  
_**Come and put me out.**_

She leaves Beca to her music, turning around to walk down the stairs as the bass gets louder and the chorus kicks in.

_**I'm your dream girl**_  
_**This is real love**_  
_**But you know what they say about me…**_  
_**That girl is a problem**_  
_**Girl is a problem**_  
_**Girl is a problem problem**_  
_**Oh Baby**_  
_**You so bad boy**_  
_**Drive me mad boy**_  
_**But you don't care when they say about me…**_  
_**That girl is a problem**_  
_**Girl is a problem**_  
_**Girl is a problem problem**_

Chloe sings along to every word of the song, well aware of what it's doing to her. She's so hot, and God, she just needs some contact right now. She thinks that maybe she should go to the bathroom after the songs finish, just to at least take care of herself before the other's DJ's sets start. The music seems to pulse through her veins, affecting her in a way that she didn't even think was possible.

_**I got your name**_  
_**Hanging from my chain…**_  
_**Don't you wanna claim**_  
_**My body like a vandal?**_  
_**You got the cure**_  
_**Underneath your shirt…**_  
_**Don't you wanna save this**_  
_**Dirty little damsel?**_

It feels like it's hours before the song ends, and Chloe is pretty sure she's gonna spontaneously combust at any given moment. Her eyes are black with desire, and her bones are shaking from the loud music surrounding her. Immediately, as soon as the song is finished, she tells Aubrey and Stacie that she needs to go to the restroom, and she rushes through the crowd until she doesn't feel claustrophobic anymore.

"Fuck." she mutters to herself,looking around to see where the nearest restroom is.

* * *

Beca's face is surely going to split at how big she's smiling. Natalia ascends back up the stairs, approaching her with an excited expression.

"You were awesome!" Beca yells, leaning in so Natalia could hear her. The singer then leans forward, capturing Beca's lips in a searing kiss, and the crowd goes crazy as they chant some things that Beca's not even sure make sense. But her world seems to go in fast motion, as Natalia pulls away and smiles at her.

"Good job DJ!" she shouts over the music, and then she's gone.

The brunette laughs to herself, wondering how the hell she was so lucky to have this life. Playing music for a living, playing her music. Partying almost every single night, and getting to go to the most popular nightclubs and concerts in the world. And not to mention she could bed almost any woman she laid eyes on. And she's sure she hasn't gone one day without having her head in between a smoking hot stranger's thighs.

She bids farewell to the crowd, excited to get a drink, take some stuff, and enjoy the rest of the show. What catches her eye as she descends the stage though, is - to put it bluntly - the smoking hot redhead in the fluorescent green cropped top and short denim shorts, covered in almost every color paint you could imagine. Her hair is as bright as the glow sticks she's holding (which Beca thinks is pretty cute, that she has brought glow sticks with her.)

She makes her way down the stairs, following the redhead who seems to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Suddenly though, the redhead turns around catching both of them off guard, making Chloe fall on top of Beca.

"I'm so sorry!" the redhead laughs, not even noticing who she is in fact laying on top of. As she pulls her head back though, her eyes widen and her heartbeat seems to double in pace. She splutters out apologies, and she's sure that her favorite DJ will probably have a restraining order on her within the next few hours. But then Beca bursts out laughing, and Chloe tilts her head in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. It's not everyday a beautiful redhead has me pinned down on the floor where almost everybody can see us."

"Shit!" The redhead then shoots up, removing herself off of the brunette, and Beca laughs. She leans down and holds her hand out for the DJ to hold, and she pulls her up.

"So now that the ice is broken, or rather, now that my back is broken.." she watches as Chloe laughs and shakes her head. "Will you let me buy you a drink?"

Chloe's eyes widen once again, and she shakes her head, opening her mouth a few times but nothing comes out. "Y-you? You-you want to buy.. you want to buy me a d-drink?"

"Why is that so surprising?"

"I just-I just like, I.. I don't-"

"Hey." Beca laughs as she takes a step forward, and Chloe stays where she is, afraid that if she moves then she'll end up waking up, and this will all be a dream. Because there is _no way_ that _the_ Beca Mitchell is standing in front of her right now, offering to buy her a drink. And then Beca's hand entwines with hers, and she's sure that she's gonna faint.

"What's your name?" she asks with a charming smile, and the redhead almost melts.

"Chloe." she says.

"Come on then Chloe!" Beca then shouts over the music of the next DJ that has just started, and she drags her through the edge of the crowd, where they eventually come to a stop at the VIP lounge. Chloe looks at Beca dumbfounded, there's no way that Beca's taking her in there. No fucking way. But then Beca opens the door, and gestures for Chloe to go in first.

"After you milady."

"Shut the-front door!" the redhead yells, her mouth forming a 'o' shape in pure shock at the situation.

"It'd be easier for me to shut it if you would just go in!" Beca laughs, and then places a hand on the bottom of Chloe's back, then pushes her in gently. The redhead takes the hint, and carries on walking inside, gaping at the huge room.

"I'd close your mouth if I were you, you don't want to catch flies." Beca says from behind her, and she turns around and immediately tackles Beca into a tight hug. The brunette laughs yet again, bringing her hands up to wrap around Chloe's mid-section.

"Is this some sort of prank? Tell me I'm on punk'd right now! Where are the camera's? ASHTON!-"

"Hey!" Beca yells, bringing her hand up to cover Chloe's mouth, and she leans in close to her so she can whisper in the redhead's ear. "You're not allowed to be in here if you don't have a VIP pass, so don't make an idiot of yourself."

"M'okay." the redhead mumbles into her hand, and Beca then releases her.

"So.. about that drink."

* * *

_**An hour later..**_

"Roll with me."

"What?"

Beca giggles, her drunken mind not paying attention to the questioning look Chloe is giving her. She leans over, getting in Chloe's personal bubble, so she can reach in her back pocket, and she pulls out a small pouch full of white tablets, and Chloe's eyes widen.

"Roll with me." she repeats, shaking the bag secretly, and Chloe nods in understanding.

"What is it?" she asks, thinking to herself why the hell she's asking that question. _**Drugs are bad, Chloe.**_ she reminds herself. _**Don't do it. **_But her drunken mind seems to take over, and as Beca pulls out a tablet for her, she takes it without hesitance.

"Thizz." Beca smiles drunkenly, as she pulls one out for herself and then puts the pouch back in her jean pocket.

"Is it safe?"

"I don't know, I've never tried it." Beca giggles again, and Chloe smiles at how she looks so much like a child right now, as they sit close to each other in the corner of the VIP room. Drunk out of their minds, having only met each other an hour ago. The redhead had sent a text off to both Aubrey and Stacie, 10 minutes ago.

***Chloe: U nevr guss who i met...BECA MIGHCELL. i prob gon be witg her 4 teh rest of the nihgt. luv u guys ilk be safe !***

Although, the text probably made no sense at all, the two girls understood. And they got a good laugh out of it, both having their own fun together in their hotel room.

"You ready?" Beca asks, holding up the tablet in front of her mouth, and Chloe takes a deep breath before nodding. They place it in their mouths at the same time, chewing it up before swallowing it.

"UGH!" Chloe scrunches her face up, shaking her head rapidly as she grabs her beer and takes a long swig. Beca laughs at her, quickly taking the beer off of her and placing it down on the table.

"Don't down it all, you'll fucking kill yourself!" Beca laughs, although she's been serious. But already, the effects of the drugs are kicking in. She giggles silently, clapping her hands as Chloe laughs at her.

"Come dance with me!" Chloe suddenly yells, not even giving Beca time to answer before she pulls her up and they both stumble towards the dance floor.

* * *

_**2 hours later..**_

The kiss is desperate, trying to feel something through the haze of their screwed up lives and the chemicals and drugs they've flooded into their bodies. Beca tugs Chloe's cropped shirt over her head and tosses it backwards to land on top of the lamp, dimming the room and giving it an almost.. romantic effect.

They arrived at Beca's hotel room approximately.. ten minutes ago? And already, Chloe's sure that she's about to explode from the way that Beca is touching her. She can feel the song from earlier, shooting through her veins and making her heart-rate increase with every passing second.

_**Power to control**_  
_**How I make you my toy toy toy**_  
_**My hips rocking**_  
_**As we keep lip locking**_

Although Beca is probably the highest she's ever been, and not just off of the drugs and alcohol, her focus and concentration is crystal clear. She's always been like that though, otherwise she'd be a pretty shitty DJ. And yet another great advantage of being a DJ is that she can multitask. That's why she finds herself kissing Chloe, feeling the redhead's mouth attack her bottom lip, as she pushes her against the wall while simultaneously lowering her hand down her short denim shorts.

"Fuck." Chloe whimpers, hearing nothing but the sound of her lady jam in her ear, even though the only _actual_ sounds in the room is the sweet sound of the couple's moaning and panting.

_**Lick me down like you were**_  
_**Rolling rizla**_  
_**I'm smoking…**_  
_**Come and put me out.**_

Beca lowers her body, kissing down Chloe's bare stomach where the redhead squirms against the wall. The brunette smiles devilishly up at her, before she kisses her abdomen and then pulls her short shorts down. Before Beca can do anything else though, Chloe pulls her up and attaches their lips again in a hot, fiery kiss.

Somehow, they make their way to the bed, and Chloe moans loudly as the brunette pushes her down onto it, and then her vision seems to get blurry as she feels Beca's hands roaming over the tight muscles on her stomach. Her abs clench, then relax as she feels Beca's petite, gentle finger tips dancing up and down her hot skin as the song echoes through her mind.

_**Don't you wanna claim**_  
_**My body like a vandal?**_  
_**You got the cure**_  
_**Underneath your shirt…**_

"T-take your shirt off." she rushes out, her hands fumbling to pull Beca's tank top off while Beca's lips attack her neck, biting and sucking at her pulse point.

She concentrates on every aspect, every single sense. Not just the pain and pleasure descending through her veins, sending her world into a chaotic spiral. And not just the beats of the song pulsing through her and crashing inside her stomach like tidal waves. She concentrates on the sound that the soft bed sheets make when they came into contact with her bare skin, the sinful sound of it rushing through the air before falling into her and undoing her. She concentrates on the sound of Beca's panting, the sound of lips brushing her hot, bare, glistening skin.

_**Your lips smudging all my**_  
_**Make up… kicking both my heels off**_  
_**Come and pin me down**_

Beca suddenly pulls away, her hands moving down to her own underwear as she quickly takes her them off, until she's completely naked above Chloe's long, tanned body. She moves her hands down to Chloe's underwear then, and without warning, she rips her panties off in one quick, predatory-like motion.

"Mm, Beca." Chloe breathes out.

She lay naked on the hotel bed, Beca's light and equally naked, sweat-covered body on top of her, cupping her bare breasts and kissing her cheek, then down her jawline. Her back arches off of the bed slightly as Beca places hot, soothing kisses down her neck and she keeps going until she reaches a breast, stopping to circle her tongue around the hard nub before giving it an expert bite, which makes Chloe gasp.

"You like that?" Beca all but purrs, and the redhead sucks in a gasp as she looks down to see, and feel, Beca sucking her nipple into her hot mouth.

She can only breathe out a "fuck" as she moves her hand to grip Beca's hair in between her fingers, tugging it slightly when she feels her bite at her nipple again. The DJ looks up to see Chloe, writhing and moaning as she descends a hand down her taut stomach.

And as Chloe looks down to see Beca looking up at her, _gazing_ at her, it feels like her whole body is on fire. The way that Beca simply looks at her, the way her dark curls become slightly disheveled, the way her pupils enlarge to the point where the only color visible is black; the color of her arousal. (But also the colour of the effect of having too much to drink. _Way_ too much to drink.)

The way Beca lay on top of her, with almost excellent posture, with poise and grace and dignity, despite the complete exposure of the two. Those incredible lips that drive her absolutely wild as they slowly descend down her body, worshiping every fraction of her.

"Fuck, I want you so bad." Chloe moans. "Please, Beca."

This is then followed be a loud moan as, without warning, Beca strokes her tongue up Chloe's soaking wet folds. And already, she feels her body spasming as if she's going to orgasm. Beca then licks her a few more times, holding her hips down with her strong hands, and Chloe grips the bed sheets, her knuckles almost turning white.

Beca then sucks on her clit, and all coherent thoughts fly out of the window, as a mixture of the song, and Beca's administrations hijack her brain.

_**I'm your dream girl**_  
_**This is real love**_  
_**But you know what they say about me…**_  
_**That girl is a problem**_

The redhead lets out a cry of intense pleasure, and Beca knows that she's close. Close to falling over the edge, close to disappearing into her intense mass of pleasure. But Beca won't let her, not yet, because Beca wants to be close to the edge too. If only Chloe knew the effect she so easily has on the DJ.

The brunette suddenly stops what she's doing, and Chloe grunts. "Don't stop, God, please!" she whines, and Beca shushes her with her lips. They crash together, colliding with each other as they explore each other's mouths, hands roaming bodies and skin becoming hotter with each and every passing second.

Their bodies are almost glued together, and as Beca pushes her hips forward, her clit coming into contact with Chloe's, they both let out loud, inhuman-like moans, which echo around the hotel room.

"Right there!" Chloe yells, her hands tightening round Beca's shoulders as the brunette starts to grind down on her. Each and every time their clits come into contact, they feel as if they're going to explode. The bed starts to rock back and forth as Beca's hands grip the pillow, and her hips thrust into Chloe.

"Harder Beca," the redhead yells in a hushed tone. "Fuck, give it to me!"

Beca, feeling herself coming undone with every thrust her body makes, she leans down to capture Chloe's lips once more. Her eyes squeeze shut, feeling her insides twist and turn, and her mind goes into overdrive as she hears the bed slamming against the wall. She grinds her teeth, feeling Chloe's hands scratching her back, and she can already feel the after effect that the cuts are making on her sensitive skin.

"Chloe.. Chloe-fuck! I-I'm coming!" Beca whisper-yells into her mouth, and she almost screams as Chloe's fingers dig into her back, making crescent-shaped indents in her skin. But the pain mixed with pleasure just makes her even more turned on, as her orgasm approaches her and her grinding starts to slow down. Chloe screams out obscenities, hearing the song pulsing through her, and Beca's moans mixed with the song just makes her scream out louder.

_**And we don't need saving**_  
_**'Cause theres no salvation for a bad boy**_  
_**We're rock bottom**_  
_**But there ain't no stopping**_  
_**'Cause its you and me against the world**_

Her eyes roll into the back of her head, her clit sparks with pleasure and she can feel Beca's arousal running down her leg. Beca breathes hot breaths into the dip of her neck, her hair sticks to the side of her face. Her breathing hitches as Beca eventually slows down to a stop.

And then there's silence.

There's no more song pulsing through her veins. No more effects of the drugs and alcohol clouding her brain. No more of her lover's moans echoing through her ears. No more screams, and no more sounds of the headboard banging against the wall. Just the hardly-audible sounds of their labored breathing.

They stay there for what seems like hours, Beca laid on top of Chloe. Their hot, sweaty bodies pressed against each other as they experience the feeling of just being with each other.

"Chloe."

"Hmm."

"I'm taking a shot in the dark here, and you can say no if you want to, I totally understand. But.." she pulls back now, her strong arms pulling herself up so she can hover over Chloe, and the redhead shoots a glance down at her bare body. Her smooth breasts hanging in front of her. Her strong shoulders which are hunched over as she arches her back while she leans over her. Her muscly, strong biceps, which are tensed as Beca holds herself up.

"So, will you?" Beca asks hesitantly, and Choe shakes her head as she pulls herself out of her daydream.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Is this your way of turning me down? Because I totally understand-"

"No, what? I wasn't paying attention, I'm so sorry."

The brunette let out a soft laugh, shaking her head. "I said.. would you want to make this.. a thing? Like, not like that but.. do you wanna go on a date with me? Because you're really awesome, and I've never-I've never done this before. I mean, I have like, I've had sex before.. I've never done this before though. I've never just-asked someone on a date. I-"

Her rambling is cut off by Chloe's lips against hers. Immediately, the redhead's tongue snakes across Beca's bottom lip, and Beca opens her mouth. Their tongues clash together gently, making Beca gasp at the feeling. The brunette pulls back, a dazed smile on her swollen lips. Chloe brings both hands up to tuck Beca's hair behind her ears, and she smiles coyly.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Beca asks confusedly, still in a daze from the kiss.

"Yes." Chloe repeats, and smiles when Beca's eyes widen.

"You wanna date me?!" she laughs, and the redhead joins in with her as she leans in to peck her on the lips again.

"Is that so surprising?"

"Well... yeah! I mean, you're perfect. I didn't think you'd actually want to.. y'know. Normally people just sleep with me and that's it."

"But is the sex ever as good as it is with me?" Chloe winks, and the brunette laughs while shaking her head.

"No way." she mutters, before leaning in to kiss her again.


End file.
